1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk drive module, and particularly to a hard disk drive module having a temperature detecting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers and servers, can have a plurality of hard disk drive (HDD) modules to store data. A fan control system may be used to control a plurality of fans to cool the plurality of hard disk drive modules. The electronic device has an air inlet and an air outlet far away from the air inlet. A temperature sensor is arranged at a side of the air outlet of the hard disk drive backplane to sense a temperature and send the sensed temperature to the fan control system. However, the fan control system cannot obtain a temperature of the air inlet, which affects the cooling efficiency of the hard disk drive modules.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to overcome the above-described shortcomings.